


Sherlock, Lestrade, Blanket

by thoroughlysherlocked



Series: Two Characters and a Word walk into a bar... [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blanket Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fic from title prompt. Sherlock and Lestrade are on a stakeout in January.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock, Lestrade, Blanket

It was 2.37am on the 15th January and Sherlock and Lestrade were on a stakeout. Well Sherlock was on a stakeout, he insisted there was something about the nail clipper that was off and that meant they had to stay out in this godforsaken snow all night waiting for… well… something. He’d know it when he saw it. 

Lestrade was less on a stakeout and more on a ‘Keep an eye on Sherlock and make sure he doesn’t get into any more shootings’ watch. In the bloody snow. All bloody night.

And his fingers were turning blue.

‘For God’s sake Sherlock aren’t we done here yet, it’s bloody freezing.’ he muttered, angrily.

Sherlock furrowed his brow, taking in the blue fingers, the chattering teeth and the look that said ‘If we don’t get this sorted soon You’ll be working with Anderson on the next five cases.’

‘I suppose it is, isn’t it? Cold. I hadn’t noticed. One moment.’

Sherlock strode off back towards the police car and rummaged in the boot for a while until - 

‘Knew you’d have one of these’

He came back over and swiftly bundled a bright orange blanket around Lestrade’s shoulders. 

‘I know these things are meant to be for shock but I’m sure the insulation will work effectively against the cold as well.’

He started rapidly untucking bits of the blanket, blowing under them and tucking them back in. Lestrade squirmed away from him,

‘What the hell are you doing?’ he said a little too loudly, disconcerted yet again by Sherlock’s lack of regard for personal space.

‘Well a blanket only works to warm you up if you can trap a layer of warm air under it. It will take too long for your body heat to be reflected back at you so unless you have a hairdryer handy this will have to do. That or I’m coming in that blanket too and you can warm up that way.’

‘No… no Sherlock… umm.. that will be fine. Just… no.’


End file.
